Dragonball Heroes: Beat's Lucky Day
by Camperor
Summary: Beat was eventually having his average day, until Note came along with him. She had said something to Beat that has totally changed his life, for good. Beat X Note. One Shot! Enjoy and Review.


_-Satan City Park-_

Today it was spring break, Beat was having a nice walk in the park by himself. He was relaxing after taking care of a long threat that has been going on thanks to Trunks and the help of his friends. As the Legendary cards were needed for Future Trunks to find beat and contact him to Toki Toki City with the Dragon Balls.

Now, with all that settled. Beat along with Note, Froze, and Kabra have finally gotten rid of the threat that was going on another timeline. Cause, if that was destroyed, it would truly cause massive chaos to every universe. Including Beat's.

What was Beat doing after all this time? Well, not much, actually. He's taken care of his card collection, now stacked up on a bookshelf of his. His sister was gone for elementary and mother was working on the taxes that stresses her every time, often. Beat would actually help his mother on the work that was left unsolved, but the rest was obviously handled by his mother.

For now, Beat continued to walk on the path of park while whistling a tune. He was finally relaxing after all that tension he'd gone through with his friends. As he kept walking, he notices someone resting on a tree not far from him.

Beat stopped whistling because he knew that there was someone mysteriously watching him, he looked to the individual resting. Believe it or not, it was Note. Note was wearing 4-buttoned suit with a pink scarf. She was looking for Beat after all this time, even after the whole thing they've gone through had finally ended. It surprised Beat at the sighting of Note - She got out of the Tree and faced forward with Beat.

"Oh, hello Note. What's going on with, ya?" Beat greeted, with a smile. Note giggled.

"Heh. Not much, Beat. I'm currently on a break after all this time we've been through together. It was quite a surprise to see you here." Note said. Beat giggled.

"Well in that case, you should come walk with me. The weather out here's beautiful, I tell you." Beat asked. Note nodded.

"Oh, how could I refuse. Of course, I'll come with you." Note agreed. Beat and Note walked over to the concrete sidewalk to the nearest playgrounds and shade areas. Trust me, everything was all relaxing.

"So, Beat. How's your day been going?" Note asked. Beat looked at her.

"Not much, actually. My Mom's getting stressed over the newest taxes and I'm trying relax after we've gone through something dangerous. Are you still recovering, Note?" Beat asked nicely.

"Yeah, actually." Note replied, she sighed. "However, things were pretty rough." Beat looked at her with a solemn look.

"How come?" He asked.

"Well... My Mom was ranting on about why we weren't home after this whole time. It was because I needed to tell her that our world was in danger." Note explained. "I really don't know if she'd believed me or not."

"Well, let's hope she does. Besides, your mother isn't too bad." Beat said, with an optimistic smile. Note laughed a little.

"Thanks, Beat. Your compliment always helps me." Note said. Beat nodded.

"Not a problem, Note." He smiled. Suddenly, Note began to blush. Beat was getting surprised and confused at this sighting of her.

"Uh, Beat. Are you alright?" Beat asked. Note turned on him.

"Well... It's just that you've helped me during that time when our world was endangered." Note explained. "It's just that it's been so heroic of you to come rescue me when my life was in Peril. Yet, I keep seeing you from all that hard work you've done for us, Beat."

"Oh! That's quite generous of you, Note." Beat replied, nervously. _"Oh, boy. I'm feeling quite nervous here."_

The two stopped walking, next to them were a set of flowers found on the ground. Next to each side of the concrete path they kept walking.

"B-Beat... I have something to tell after we've met after all this time." Note gulped. Beat was confused.

"Uh, okay. Sure, I want to hear. What is it?" Beat said. Note looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Well, Beat... It's just that I... I..." Beat kept growing impatient on this sighting. He really wants to know it.

"'I what'? Come on, Note. Just tell me." Beat questioned. Note finally spoke.

"Alright. Beat, after so much we've been through... _I love you._ " Note confessed.

Just like that, Beat was frozen as a rock at what he heard. Note was carry feelings for him even after this world was in danger after all this time. He didn't even know what to say, now that a heroine had to tell her romantic feelings to him. Note was not moving, as well. She kept looking at Beat with a nervous look.

Finally, Beat began to blink with his eyes. He looked at Note with large amounts of confusion and shock.

"N-Note... W-What are you saying?" Beat questioned. Note sighed.

"Well, I've been hiding it ever since our adventure had ended. It was something that me and you want to hear for each other." Note explained. Beat was slightly smiling. However, Note didn't notice it.

"If you think it's okay to be friends... Then, that's fin-" Beat interrupted her.

"No, Note. I like it." Beat said. He was smiling in Joy. Note was shocked.

"D-Do you mean it!?" Note said in surprise. Slight tears of joy were dripping out from her eyes. Beat nodded.

"Uh-huh. I actually like you to, Note. You're pretty cute girl from when we met." Beat explained. Note was finally happy after hearing all of that.

"Oh, Beat!" Note joyfully hugged Beat. Beat hugged her back, as well. Their hug was so hard, it was the perfect time when Beat had saved Note from Broly when he was about to attack her. The two broke the hug and looked at each other.

"So, Note. You, uh, want to kiss, or what?" Beat asked. Note smiled even more.

"Definetly!" Note replied.

But, before both Beat and Note could kiss. They heard a sharp voice from behind them.

"Well, Beat. You did it. You finally got the girl."

The two turned at the voice saw Froze standing in front of them. Next to Froze, was Kabra who was obviously eating a snack bar. Beat smiled at sight of his two friends. Much to Note's surprise.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Beat greeted. Froze sighed, while Kabra kept eating.

"Oh, we've checking on you. I've been recovering for quite a long time, before you shown up her with your girlfriend!" Froze said, in a cynical way. Kabra was stunned.

"Whoa, Beat has girlfriend!? Sweet, man! Congratulations!" Kabra congrats. Froze didn't even care.

"Uh, thanks Kabra." Beat said. Note looked at Beat.

"You know what, Beat. Let's not kiss, for now." Note asked. Beat looked.

"Yeah, you're right." Beat replied. Froze sigh, he didn't want to see them kissing at his park day with his friends. Since, he was all cynical, and jealous of Beat for his success on winning Note.

"So, Note. Where do you think we should go for the night?" Beat asked. Note began to think.

"Oh, I know! I know a fancy noodle restaurant that had recently opened! You guys want to come? I do have coupons." Note asked to her friends. Everyone began to look at each other and Beat has come to a conclusion.

"Sure, Beat. Why not. Let's go there to celebrate our victory!" Beat said, with joy. Froze grumbled, but agreed. Kabra smiled and he definetly wants to try out the noodles at the restaurant.

"Well, I guess I better get going, now. See you later, Beat." Froze scoffed. He walked away from the couple. Kabra began to leave, as well. He looked back at the couple, as well.

"Yeah, me two. See you around, Beat!" Kabra smiled. He waved his hand in goodbye and left. Beat did the same thing, and after that, he looked at Note.

"Well, Note. I guess we can call it a day, right?" Beat said, smiling. Note giggled.

"Yes, indeed. I surely want to see you there, Beat." Note replied.

"Gladly, Note. See you later!" He replied. Beat ran off into the sunset and Note had tears of joy coming out eyes. It was a dream come true.

"You two, Beat!" She yelled. She ran off to home. With so many romantic feelings inside of her. Cause, she was so glad that Beat could finally be with her whenever he wanted to.

 _"Dragon Ball Heroes Theme plays"  
_

* * *

 **AN: Well, well, well. It looks Note had finally confessed her feelings to Beat! Finally!**

 **As for the story, I've got this idea after I've done research on Dragon Ball: Heroes. It was pretty cool and I think you guys should have a look at it. As for Note and Beat, I made this one-shot for all of you guys. Only because I didn't see too much of Beat X Note on Fanfiction or DeviantART. So, I decided to make this, as well.**

 **As for Beat, well if I make a series based of this, then I can probably make Beat a traditional hero! Definetly sounds cool!**

 **Thanks you guys for reading! If you have any thoughts or questions, leave a comment down below. And, I'll be glad to reply it. Bye-Bye!**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Copyright belongs to Akira Toriyama.**


End file.
